A party at Puck's
by Hermes96
Summary: Kurt is invited to a party at Puck's and well there is only one thing on his mind Finn but douse fin feel the same rated M for a reason
1. in a world of pure imagination

**A/N please review I can take it as long as there is no homophobic insults. H96**

**Warnings – This is a Furt slash fanfic don't like don't read rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

In a world of pure imagination

Kurt just could not stop looking at Finn every time he thought the big guy was looking away he would take a quick peak. He took my set at the back of the choir room looking down at the amazingly well build body in front of him and sigh he would do anything to get a piece of Finn and he meant it.

"Kurt" Mercedes smacked Kurt on the arm

"Dam it Mercedes what did you do that for" Dam that bitch can punch Kurt thought to himself as Mercedes replied with a smile starting to form on her lips.

"you know what I mean Kurt now stop mind fucking Finn!"

Dam was I that obvious Kurt thought to himself trying to smile? "Why it does no harm M?"

Kurt saw Mercedes smile turn into a frown as she said "you mean it does no harm in till he finds out and you have the entire football team trying to kill you for wanting to fuck the quarterback"

Kurt sighed "look I'm being carful it's not like I'm straddling him in front of everyone is it now" even as he said it Kurt grew hard in his tight purple pants at the thought of straddling Finn

"No but you would if he let you" she said with a wink. Kurt thought to himself that if Finn ever asked him to straddle him he would have to sit down for a good five minutes so he wouldn't faint.

"Kurt Kurt look at me snap out of it" Mercedes was impatiently snapping her well-manicured fingers under Kurt's nose.

"What!" Kurt snapped at Mercedes making it clear to her that he was less than happy with her forcing him out of his Finn fantasy. Now everyone in the choir room was looking at him, on god even Finn was staring him with a dumb struck look on his face his eyes was it just Kurt's imagination or was there a gleam of desire there? No that was stupid he was probably just confused.

"Kurt you've been out of it for almost 10 minutes with a dopy grin on your face" Mercedes laughed and mister shoe slammed his stack off music sheets on top of the piano making every one jump and face the front.

"Look guys we only have a few more weeks before regionals' so stop mucking about and get to work." Suddenly everyone was up on their feet getting together and chatting picking out songs soon the bell rang and Kurt ended his argument with Mercedes about Vogue being better than Cosmo and vice versa.

Kurt bent down and scooped up his bag when Finn and Puck came over. "Hey Kurt Mercedes" Finn said smiling at them both when Puck butted In saying

"Look we are having a bit of party at mine tonight for all the members of Glee Club at mine be there or don't it is up to you bye." He then turned on the spot and slouched off into the corridor leaving only Kurt Mercedes and Finn in the choir room.

"Look guys I'm real sorry for Puck being such a douche don't let that put off coming I want everyone from glee there we never see each other outside of school be there at 6 ok" it was not just Kurt's imagination this time Finn defiantly ran his eyes greedily over Kurt's slim form as he asked them.

Suddenly scenarios filled Kurt's head like the two of them going at it in his room or on the table Finn's but before he could answer Mercedes intervened "of course we will come Finn now we must go and make ourselves look pretty." And with that she grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him from the choir room.

As he left he felt Finn's eyes bore a hole into the back of his head and he thought he could feel them boring into a few other places but he shock the thoughts out of his head as Mercedes dragged him through the crowds of McKinley highs students and into the car park. Only when they got to Kurt's car did she let go of his arm and she said in a giggly voice quite unlike her usual self "did you see the way he looked at you Kurt?"

Kurt decided it was best to be honest "I think so but I'm not sure if I was reading the signs wrong"

"signs he might just have yelled it at you Kurt" Mercedes said to Kurt with a huge grin plastered across her face.

They got in the car and drove for about five minutes in till Kurt said "what should I do? I don't want to make the first move in case he pushes me away because he isn't you know." Kurt made a shrugging gesture and continued "gay I would crush me if he just laughed in my face"

"Look Kurt if at the party he go's to kiss you kiss him back OK if not he's not worth your time if he just going to mess you around like his little bitch. OK " Mercedes said as the pulled up outside her house. "See you at the party momma's gota go make herself look beautiful" she stepped out and walked inside blowing a kiss to Kurt as she closed the door.

* * *

Kurt sighed with relief as she left he loved Mercedes he really did but she always made him feel award when she spoke about him having a massive boy crush on Finn because she never tried to make him feel comfortable she just blurted out what she was thinking.

Kurt pulled up outside his house and turned off the ignition got out of the car and walked to the door. He smiled. Good his dad wasn't home so he could just get dressed and leave for the party without 'the talk'. Every time Kurt went to a party with other guys his dad would try to talk to him about 'sex' the word that made him recoil. It wasn't like he never thought about it. It was just that the are certain conversations that should not happen between the two men and Kurt screwing with other men was one thing Kurt never wanted his father to ask about. It would always start with 'Kurt we need to talk about you being safe' and end with 'look just remember you don't have to rush into things and remember I'll always love you.'

Kurt shivered at the thought of the last time Kurt had had this conversation with his father. He quickly ran down into his basement bedroom and threw a door open reviling a walk in wardrobe he quickly slipped off his skin tight purple pants and his dark green short sleeved shirt along with his shoes and socks cucking all but the shoes into a washing basket to his side. Now Kurt just stood there in his white hip hugging underwear. Kurt surveyed the array of clothing in front of him as he started to pull on different out fits in till he found the perfect match.

He hung the selection on the back of a chair as he slipped into his small bathroom. He turned on his shower and slipped off his tight underwear he now stood stark naked in the little bathroom. Kurt smiled as he let his hand slipped below his waist and onto his already semi hard cock he slipped under the warm water as he started to rubbing his penis thinking of Finn in his uniform and Finn in the showers after practise he rubbed faster and faster in till he gasped and his warm juices flew from him as he moaned "Oh good Finn".

Then he uncapped a bottle of shampoo that Finn had once told him that it 'smelled beautiful' and began to massage it into his scalp. After a few more minutes he slipped out of the shower and into a robe. He looked in the foggy mirror as he started to dry his gleaming brown hair. After a while he gave up trying to towel dry it as he always did and pulled out the hair dryer.

After 3 of 4 minutes Kurt stepped out into his room naked his pale form standing out against the small glow from the lamp in the corner. He walked back into the closet and pulled some underwear and a pair of socks from a small draw by the corner and slipped them on. He then went over to the chair and picked up his simple but stunning outfit. He had a simple white shirt with dark green embroidery down the buttons and a pair of plain black pants and shoes. Kurt smiled as he thought simple but effective he didn't always have to over dress to look great.

After putting some final touches to his hair Kurt left the house and got into his car and pulled out headed for Puck's.

* * *

It took Kurt about 30 minutes to finds Puck's house. He double checked the address Puck had texted him when he saw the house as it was defiantly not as much of a dump as Kurt had thought it would have been. He parked a bit further down the street and got out of his car and walked up to Puck's and knocked on the front door. Puck answered after a few seconds in which Kurt had picked out at least 5 minor floors in his outfit.

"Hey Kurt get your ass in here and get a drink down you" Puck said

Kurt grimaced at Pucks blatant disregard for manners "nice to see you Noah". He replied stepping into the house and looking around. All the lights were dim and music was blaring from the speaker's Justin Bieber he thought to himself so Rachel had control of the music. This was going to be a long night.

He saw Artie over in the corner staring at Britney's but as she bent over to stroke a small tabby behind the ears saying "Lord Tubbinton would love you, shame he is in rehab". As Kurt has suspected Rachel was marking her territory over by the docking station glaring at anyone who came within five feet of her precious play list. Mercedes was in the kitchen with Tina chatting about the vampire diaries and how she wanted to marry Damon and Tina replied by nodding her head like a dog drooling. Then there was Finn he was in the living room staring at Kurt a look of longing flashing in his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N - again please review **_


	2. starting slow

Finn couldn't stop staring at Kurt. He knew it was wrong but there was just something that drew him to the small pale boy in front of him. It wasn't like Finn liked guys it was just Kurt. He felt drawn to the younger boy. He felt like he had to protect him. Not just because he was a key member of the glee club because the truth was plain and simple Finn wanted Kurt. Not just in a sexual way (although he couldn't deny that Kurt wasn't good looking because he was) he Just wanted to hang out with Kurt and get to know him. If Finn was honest with himself he would admit that those few amazing moments with Kurt meant the world to him and he wanted a lot more.

At first Finn had tried to deny all the feelings he had for Kurt. But over the last few weeks Finn had stopped telling himself that it was wrong and had started to embrace the feeling. He had finally felt comfortable with the fact he might be gay. well no not gay he racked his brain to find the word that meant you were half and half. Bi that was it he was bi and happy.

Finn suddenly pulled his head out of the clouds to find himself still sitting at his desk in Spanish staring at Kurt's perfectly formed body and his awesome dark brown hair. His skinny frame... Suddenly the bell rang and Finn shot to his feet in shock.

How was it the end of the period? He looked at his phone shit it was that meant Glee club was next. He left the class with every one else and made his was down the packed hallway to the choir room. when he got to the choir room his eyes followed Kurt up to his usual spot next to Mercedes at the back of the room. Santana and Britney were talking over in the corner and Artie and Tina were chatting about some British TV show.

He smiled as he saw Puck waving him over. He walked over and sat down next to his best mate.  
"Hey" Finn said as he took his seat next to puck.

"sup man" Puck replied not taking his eyes off Rachel who was bending over to pick up a pen.

"nothing much you?"

"same old stuff being awesome take a lot of time out of my day" Puck said with a smile. Finn was cut off from replying by Mercedes saying.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt snap out of it" Finn, Puck and the rest of the class turned to see Mercedes snapping her fingers under Kurt's nose.

"What!?" Kurt snapped at Mercedes. Mr Shue walked in but Finn was already lost in his own thoughts again. Was it just his imagination of had Kurt been staring at him before Mercedes had dragged him back into reality?

Finn was now in a world of his own trying to to think of all the scenarios of Kurt and him in the janitor's closet making out. Or at his house. Even in the back of Kurt's car. He had to know for certain if Kurt like liked him. But how could he do that with out making a fool of himself.

The answer came so quickly into Finn's head that he hardly believed it was his idea at all. it was so simple. A party! that's how Puck always got the girls surly the same thing would work on guys to? But the problem was that him mum would have a heart attack if she came home to a house party with her son making out with another guy up stairs. Then the second great idea came.

The answer to the problem was sitting next to him staring at Santana's rack. Puck. Of course Puck would jump on any chance at getting girls drunk.

"Hey puck."

"Yer."

"What do you think about having a Glee Club party at yours?" Finn asked.

Puck looked at Finn "i don't know man" this surprised Finn as he thought Puck would have jumped at the chance to have a party.

Finn racked his brain again and said. "If you throw a part i bet loads of action".

Puck smiled and said. "Deal"

* * *

So at the end of the lesson they went round all the members of the Glee club and asked every one to come. as they walked round the choir room Finn noticed that not once did Kurt's Hazel eyes leave him.

When they had asked every one in the choir room they walked over to Kurt and Mercedes. And score they both agreed to come. Puck lead Finn out of the room in a daze. His plan was actually working. They got out into the car park and got into Puck's car. Puck dropped Finn off and went off to sort out the booze for the party.

When Finn entered the house the first thing he thought was that the only sound in the house were his foot steps not of his mother singing along to the radio as she got tea ready he walk into the kitchen and saw a note on a small bit of paper with his mothers handwriting on the front

* * *

_Finn. _

_Work has just called me in so i won't be home _

_tonight in till at least 10 i left tea in the fridge _

_please please don't get into any trouble whilst i'm gone _

_~ mum xxx_

* * *

Score!. Finn ran up stairs into his tiny bedroom and threw himself onto his bed and unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. He smiled as his hand slowly slid into his underwear and he felt his hand brush against his already erect penis and started to rub. He started slowly then he quickened the pace in till he was going so fast he thought his arm might fall off. It wan't long before Finn was moaning and arching his back and curling his toes. Then with an almighty gasp he shot his load in a small arc that landed onto his shirt. Finn flopped back onto his pillows and sighed thinking of Kurt lying on the piano in the choir room. Now that was and great image to keep for later.

"That was awesome." He said to himself he got up and walked over to his small closet and flicked through the choices trying to find one that Kurt would like. Finn quickly striped off what he was wearing and pulled on new socks underwear some light blue jeans and a dark green rugby shirt his mum had brought him. Finn sat down on his bed and slipped on a pair of sneakers and stood smiling at him self in the mirror. Kurt was his. He fixed his bead sheets checked his hair and ran down stairs into the garage.

Finn pulled out on his bike at the end of the street and raced down the road. Finn loved riding his bike the feel of the wind running through his hair was amazing. Finn yelled as he picked up speed racing through the streets of Lima Ohio. He hadn't felt so alive in ages. He continued racing through the streets in till he got Puck's and he skidded to a halt out side of Puck's porch. he wheeled the bike round the side of the house the knocked on the door.

Puck answered the door at once and all but dragged Finn inside. Artie was already there and he was talking to Brittney about Lord Tubbinton's latest stint in rehab and how she had to do it for his own good. Finn smiled at her and she waved back but before they could start a conversation Puck had pulled him away again. Santana was having an argument with Rachel who had taken over the music. Finn walked into the living room as Puck left to answer the door a few seconds later Kurt appeared in the door way of the living room. Finn struggled to not pounce on Kurt as he entered the room he looked a million dollars. Kurt was wearing simple white shirt with dark green pattern that ran down the buttons, a pair of plain black pants and shoes. Finn and Kurt both stepped forward.

Finn said in a husky voice "uh can we please go up stairs and talk for a bit it's alright if you don't want to?"

"Um yer that would be great." Kurt replied in an unusually nervous tone. Finn checked to see if anyone was watching before he lightly grabbed Kurt's arm and lead him upstairs into Puck's bathroom and locked the door. Kurt lent against the sink and Finn perched on the edge of the bath looking nervosly at Kurt

"So" Finn started quickly losing his faith in the plan. "I think i like you." Finn blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kurt smiled and said. "by like do you just mean like or do you mean you like like me?

"I think i like like you Kurt if you don't like me the same way please tell me now before i make even more of a foo of my self." Finn said blushing a deep red color.

"I do like like you Finn" now it was Kurt's turn to go red.

"OK so were do we go from hear?" Finn said a small smile starting to form on the edge of his lips.

"Well if this was a movie i think we would would kiss." Kurt said grinning.

"OK" Finn said standing up. Kurt stopped leaning against the sink and stepped forward and stood on his tip toes and lightly placed a chaste kiss on Finn's soft lips. Finn was scared at first in case he did something wrong but he slowly grew more comfortable and he deepened the kiss tasting Kurt's sweet mouth. He felt Kurt's tongue slip into his mouth. He let is slip in and slowly let his tongue slip into Kurt's sweet warm mouth. He felt Kurt's arms wrap around his neck and smiled, making out with another dude was awesome!

Finn now let himself relax fully and he slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling the smaller boy closer noticing that he to was hard. after a few minutes they broke apart and took a deep breath.

"that was fucking amazing" Finn said slightly out of breath.

"I know i was there" Kurt said smiling.

"would i be going to far to ask you if you might go to the movies and maybe grab a bite to eat next Friday? Finn asked fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

"Would this be like a Date?" Kurt asked

"Uh yer" Finn scratched his head "only if you want it to be though"

"Then it's a date" Kurt Said smiling up at Finn.

"OK we should head down to the party before any one miss's us" Finn said giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. Kurt unlocked the door and headed down stairs followed by Finn to rejoin the party.


	3. stormy weather

First date

* * *

A week had past since he and Kurt had first kissed but Finn still couldn't get the image out of his head. He could still taste Kurt's lips on his. Finn sighed tonight was their first date. All week both he and Kurt spent most of their lessons throwing knowing looks at each other when no one else was looking. but tonight was the nigh Finn got to take Kurt out and treat him the price he was. The second the bell rang at the end of the day Finn flew out side and stood waiting by Kurt's car. He didn't have to wait long for Kurt to turn up. Kurt unlocked the car and they both got in .

"So were we going" Kurt asked Finn.

"ah that would be telling" Finn said smiling

"You realize that i'm driving right." Kurt said laughing

"Oh yer all you need to do is to drive towards Kenton and i'll direct you from there."

Kurt frowned "Why Kenton?"

"you'll love it don't worry" Finn said patting Kurt's leg. Kurt turned the key in the ignition and they pulled out onto the road out of Lima towards Kenton.

* * *

It took about an hour to get to Kenton but they had both had a great time in the car Finn had learnt about Kurt's hobbies and interests like how Kurt loved to help out at his dads work shop as it was the only time he felt the could connect and how Kurt's Favorite musical was wicked and about his hopes of one day working in broad way. In return Finn had told Kurt about how he loved to cook when he had the time and how His favorite musical was Les Mis and how he hoped one day to be a professional footballer and own a little bakery.

Finally Finn told Kurt to pull over. They got out of the car and Finn held out his hand.

"come on" Kurt took Finn's hand and Finn lead them down a few alleys in till they arrived outside a small sushi bar.

"Oh my god Finn how did you know" Kurt said looking at Finn with eyes full of happiness.

"Well to be honest i asked Mercedes what your favorite food was and she said sushi. at first i thought she had sneezed but she told me it was a Japanese food so i Googled it and found that the nearest sushi bar was hear." Finn said smiling.

Kurt flung his arms around Finn and whispered in his ear "Thank you so much iv'e been begging my dad to take me for ages." Kurt let go and gave Finn a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come or they give away are spot." Finn said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him inside the bar. Finn thought the sushi bar was amazing as they stepped in the smell of chicken Katsu filled Finn nose. "it's way better than i thought it would be ... I just thought it would be a load of raw fish"

Kurt stared daggers at Finn "i hate it when people say that Sushi means rice"

"Oh sorry i did't mean to ..." Finn started to say before Kurt stopped him.

"Know it's me who should be sorry Finn i shouldn't have snapped." He clutched Finn's hand and continued "so were we going to sit?" just then a man came over to Finn and Kurt and said Mr Hudson your table is just this way.

He lead them through to a large black room with a giant conveyor belt going in a giant circle around the room with seats on one side and the kitchen in the middle. chefs in white were chopping dicing mixing and frying a multitude of brightly colored spices, fish, meats, rice and a hole host of other things that Finn couldn't name but he was sure Kurt could. The room was full of chatter and oriental music with the occasional clinking of plates as waiters cleared tables and booths ready for new customers

The waiter lead them other to a small both on the other side of the room. the both had a bunch of white roses with a small card that Kurt read out "Dear Kurt i hope you enjoy our date love Finn xxx" Kurt stopped and stared at the card.

"Is it to much or... or have i done something wrong...?" Finn started but was stopped by Kurt who had put a finger to his lips and said wiping a tear from his face.

"No it's just i never imagined my first date being, well i never imagined it being so perfect" with that he flung his arms around Finn. After a while they broke apart and sat looking at each other. "shall we eat? He said as the waiter came over to take their order

* * *

half an hour later Finn felt stuffed. As it turned out sushi hadn't been icky of disgusting like Finn thought it would have been. If he was honest with him self he would would love to have more but Kurt looked full and he didn't want to show Kurt how much of a pig he was on their first date.

The waiter came over and with the card machine. "Did you enjoy your meal sir". He said nodding to Finn.

"uh um yer it was great thanks" Finn replied with a grin.

"and you sir" the waiter said this time nodding to Kurt.

"It was a great meal thank you" Kurt said also smiling. Finn took the card machine and put in his pin then he rooted around his jacket pocket and pulled out a small wad of $20's and handed one to the waiter.

"thank you sir and enjoy the rest of the evening" the waiter said before he turned and left the to alone.

"shall we go?" Finn said as he stood and offered his arm to Kurt.

Which Kurt took as he said "of course were to now?"

"You'll see" Finn said as they left and lead Kurt through the streets in till they reached a bowling alley. "come on" he said with a smile

"Bowling" Kurt said as if the idea was alien to him.

"Yer i thought it would be kinda romantic me teaching you to bowl." Finn said suddenly regretting his choice of venue for his second part of the date. What had he been thinking taking Kurt bowling? God he was such and idiot sometimes. He was about to say something when Kurt grabbed his hand saying.

"come on then, any excuse to have a handsome boy like you wrap his arms around me". With that Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him into the bowling alley.

Finn walked over to the counter and handed over $25 saying "two pairs of shoes please".

"What size?" said the spotty youth behind the desk in a board tone.

"uh a size 11 and a" he looked at Kurt and Kurt held up 7 fingers " size seven please.

the youth went and got the shoes and said in the same board voice "lane 3 please"

Finn nodded and walked over to Kurt. "Here you go" he said passing Kurt the bowling sneakers as they took a seat a lane 3.

"thanks"

"it's OK" they both sat pulling on the sneakers Finn was first to stand up then Kurt they went over to the rack of bowling balls and Finn eyed Kurt up before picking a light blue one. "This should be perfect for you."

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said.

"Have you ever been bowling before?"

"yer once but i was really bad at it" Kurt said looking down.

"Look don't worry Kurt i'll help you" with that Finn lead Kurt over to the lane and stood behind him.

"Thanks Finn"

"It's OK Kurt look just stand like this" he stood legs apart behind Kurt molding the younger boys body into the correct position. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's tiny waist and with the other he put the ball into Kurt's hand gently bringing Kurt's arm back and forward showing him the correct speed and angle for his swing. He stepped back to let Kurt swing and Kurt took down 7 pins leaving a neat little row down the left hand side of the lane.

"Crap!" Kurt said under his breath. Finn walked back over to him and wrapped his arm around Kurt's tiny waist once again.

"Hey Kurt don't worry about it your doing great" as he said this he bent down to pick another blue ball from the rack. "hear" he said placing it into Kurt's small hand. He stepped back again as Kurt threw the ball that knocked down the rest of the pins. Finn pulled Kurt into a tight hug as he said "well done" giving him a small Kiss that left him dizzy with excitement for the next few minutes.

The rest of the Date flew by in a blur of laughing and hugging with the occasional kiss or to. When it was time to leave Finn held out his arm to Kurt which he accepted with a smile and a nod and they left the club and stepped out into the pouring rain.

They both laughed and ran towards Kurt's car. By the time both Finn and Kurt had got to the car they were soaked through. Kurt opened the back door and Finn fell onto his back leaning against one of the many cushions Kurt had i the car. He put out his arm and dragged Kurt on top of him grinning closing the door with his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt bent down and lightly kissed Finn sending a surge of electricity through Finn's already sexually charged body. Finn deepened the Kiss seeing that the car windows were already starting to steam up. He flicked a strand of wet hair out of his face and looked into Kurt's eyes as they Kissed.

Kurt sat up hunched in the confined space of the car and started to take of his top.

"what you doing?" Finn asked

"what dose it look like?" Kurt stared at Finn before he continued saying "if we don't take off these cloths we'll get something on them and i'm not paying the pill these cloths are dry clean only.

"good point how could i not have known that?" Finn said laughing as he grabbed the bottom of Kurt's shirt and pulled it up and off revealing Kurt's thin pale body. Kurt whacked Finn playfully before taking off Finns top slowly running his bonny fingers across the toned chest before slipping it over Finn's perfect hair and chucking it on the front seat with a grin.

"thank god for tinted windows" Kurt said before Kissing Finn lightly on the lips. Finn once again lent back in for another kiss smiling as he tasted Kurt's sweet sweet lips once again. wow he could never enough of this. i was better than kissing girls as Kurt new just what to do to make him squirm. Being with Kurt also made Finn feel as if he was on fire. Not in the bad running around screaming at the top of your voice way but the kind of feeling that made he feel all warm and fuzzy. Oh and of course he couldn't forget horny.

Finn smiled as he pulled Kurt's warm body closer to his. At first all he could notice was Kurt's warm breath against the nape of his neck in till he went noticed small details about Kurt like whenever he looked Finn in the eye the corner of his mouth would form a little smile and how Kurt's thumb was rubbing softly against Finn's leg. Suddenly Finn was very aware of a tightness in his Pants, now that he thought about it he could feel Kurt's hard on pressing lightly against his leg he leg.

Finn smiled "so we going to try this again?

Kurt gave him another quick kiss. "what go on a date or make out in the back of my car?"

Finn thought for a few seconds before replying with a sly smile. "Both if that's OK with you Baby Boy?"

"That's Fine with me and since when did i become Baby Boy?" Kurt said with a planting a playful punch on Finn's arm.

"Ur i'm sorry i just thought it would be cute" Finn said. Oh god he new it he had gone to far, Kurt wasn't ready for a cute nick name yet.

"No no it fine" Kurt smiled "in fact i think its really cute."

Finn sighed. "Good i thought i had gone to far i thought you might think i'm taking us to far."

"No don't worry i love that you want to give me a nick name it means you actually see this going somewhere. i think i'm going to call you handsome" Kurt paused then continued saying. "Look i know it is unoriginal but i think it suits you because you know you are."

"Aw thanks and what am i?"

"You are handsome silly." Kurt said running his hands through Finn's hair.

"thanks" he gave Kurt a quick peak on the fore head before continuing "you're not half bad your self".

Finn's' hands slipped down into the waist band of Kurt's trousers. Kurt's body froze and Finn quickly removed his hand from Kurt's waist band. "i'm sorry baby boy i didn't mean to, i thought you were ready i'm so..." He was distracted by Kurt pressing his soft pale lips against his.

"Don't be sorry handsome it's just i didn't think you that you would be ready to do that yet as you know we've been dating for less than a month."

"No baby it's all i can do to keep my hands off you, your just so amazingly hot and cute at the same time." He slowly let his big hands run down Kurt's slim frame and rested one on Kurt's hips and he cupped Kurt's crotch with the other noting how hard Kurt was beneath his tight pants. "Oh good Kurt your really hard"

"Well your the one who gets the blame for that running your hands up and down my body and kissing me with those amazingly sweet lips." Kurt planted a lingering Kiss on Finn's lips and he grew hard within 30 seconds of Kurt's tongue flitting against his lips and sliding into his mouth. He quickly undid the tight buttons to Kurt's really tight pants and slipped Kurt's pants off Kurt's slim to revile a set of close fitting under pants.

Finn was only semi aware of Kurt's hands running though his dark hair. All his attention was on slowly slipping down Kurt's underpants that reviled a hairless pelvice and and a slightly bronzed erect penis that stared at Finn inviting him to play. Finn slowly ran his fingers over Kurt's erect member smiling at the little shivers and moans each delicate rub caused Kurt to let out of those sweet sweet lips.

"Oh god" Kurt said panting into Finn's ear as he picked up the pace rubbing Kurt's dick aster and aster. He shivered as he felt Kurt's warm breath brush against his could skin. Once again Finn felt Kurt's warm, moist lips press against his own. God he could never get tiered of Kissing Kurt. As Kurt kissed finn's lips, forehead, neck, earlobes and what ever else Finn could still feel Finn noticed that Kurt was bucking his hips trying to to get more friction.

"You want more Baby Boy?" Finn asked a wry smile forming.

"Oh fuck yes more" Kurt begged. Finn stopped. "No don't stop Finn please..."

"iv'e never herd you swear before Kurt". Finn said laughing slightly.

"That because you've never made me feel so good before handsome". Kurt said letting out a small moan. "God it's starting to get cold Finn".

"yer i Know lets finish off here and we put out clothes on and snuggle for the rest of the night". Finn said before reconsidering "if that's OK with you of course".

"that sounds nice who'd of thought Finn Hudson would be such a genital kind young man" Kurt said laughing slightly punching Finn softly on the arm. "Come on let get changed." He went to put his erect cock back in his pants but Finn lightly wrapped his hand around it once more, smiling.

"I said i would finish up first". He kissed Kurt and started to rub Kurt's dick again but this time he went faster making the Kurt moan uncontrollably. Finn pulled Kurt's light frame closer making Kurt sit up straddling his torso. God this is hot was all Finn could think of as he sat up slightly looking at Kurt's rock hard member as he pumped it mere inch's from his face Finn slowly wrapped his lips over the end of Kurt's uncut cock as he pounded away making Kurt groan before his back arched and he blew his load into Finns mouth moaning.

"Fuck Finn do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Finn laughed before saying.

"by the screams and shouts you gave i'm not to shabby". Finn said passing Kurt his pants from the foot well.

"Thanks Handsome". Kurt said as he pulled his shirt and pants on. Finn watched the gorgeous boy get dressed and finally started to pull on his own bits and pieces before long they were both dressed and staring into each others eyes. Finn looked into Kurt's eyes and sighed.

"Time to snuggle Baby Boy".

"Yer it is handsome". As Kurt said that he lent into the front of the car and hit the central locking button and turned on the CD player. He reached a bit further and put in a CD Finn saw was labeled Sweet Dreams. Kurt turned up the volume and wriggled into the back of the car into Finn's arms listening to Sway and sound of heavy rain drop's hitting the roof or thew car. Finn looked down at the sleeping form of Kurt in his arms and smiled he was so happy it was unbelievable.

Suddenly his phone went off. it was just quinn he could leave it till the morning .

* * *

A / N - sorry about the late update iv'e been at school revising for exsams all week please leave a review H96


End file.
